1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for producing a number of bag-shaped packages with a cap body attached thereto respectively using continuous thin flat film of synthetic resin as raw material and more particularly to improvement of or relating to method and apparatus for automatically producing a number of bag-shaped packages with a cap body integrally attached thereto and specific content filled therein respectively using a roll of film of synthetic resin, wherein production is carried out by way of the steps of forming a bag-shaped product with a cap body integrally attached thereto using a part of film intermittently unreeled from the film supplying section by operating each of the essential working sections while film is held immovably after completion of intermittent transportation, filling the thus formed bag-shaped product with liquid or viscous fluid in the content filling section, transversely sealing the upper opened end part of the content filled bag-shaped package and effecting transverse cutting along the center line of the transversely sealed area between the adjacent content filled bag-shaped packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional packages of synthetic resin as often found in consumer markets are well known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,399, 4,009,551 and 4,043,098. Each of the conventional packages is produced using synthetic resin film by way of the steps of forming a bag-shaped package, filling it with pulverized material, liquid or viscous fluid and finally heat sealing its opened end part but no cap body is attached to them. Thus, the conventional packages have a problem that once a consumer opens it by cutting off a part thereof, residual content held therein after usage is difficult to be dealt with and in many cases it is thrown away as waste material
To eliminate the above-mentioned problem with respect to the conventional bag-shaped packages a number of development works were conducted for producing bag-shaped packages having a cap body integrally attached thereto so as to allow a required volume of content to be taken out therefrom and a part of the thus developed bag-shaped packages has beed already delivered to consumer markets typical bag-shaped packages of the above-mentioned type are produced by way of the steps of forming a packing bag with a screw cap body heat sealed at one corner thereof or at a predetermined position located on the upper opened end part thereof using the same multi-layered structure of composite film maqe of synthetic resin as raw material employed for producing bag-shaped packages of the invention mostly by manual operations in the household industry, filling it with content with a screw cap removed therefrom at another station different from the station where bag forming operation is carried out and finally closing the filling port with the screw cap again.
As will be readily apparent from the above description, the conventional bag-shaped packages having a cap body attached thereto respectively are produced in accordance with an ineffective production system which will fail to meet social requirements for remarkably increased demand in the future not only in respect of bag forming operation but also in respect of filling operation and therefore their production is carried out at an expensive cost. Accordingly, the conventional method for producing a number of bag-shaped packages with a cap body integrally attached thereto respectively as described above has a serious economical problem